


Admiration

by kcxtreme



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 06:51:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14612052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kcxtreme/pseuds/kcxtreme
Summary: Hermes has been crushing on the local blacksmith for over a hundred years already and it's about time the goddess of love does something about it.





	Admiration

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to try writing top Hephaestus, and I think he and Hermes would make a cute couple.

 

"See ya Heffie!"

"Ah, wait,"

The messenger god is already a few feet in the air before turning around to see the blacksmith at the entrance of his forge, holding what appears to be a bundle of bread. The former lowers himself until he is face to face with the latter and looks at the food being offered to him. "Aww Heff,  you didn't have to."

Hephaestus holds out the loaf to him, and knowing he won't take no for an answer, takes it from him. It's always like this: whenever Hermes drops by to deliver a package or just to hang out, the older god will always serve him food and drink, and when he's in a hurry he will always leave with a bundle to snack on his way.

Smiling from his gesture, the dimpled god thanks him. "This looks delicious! Thanks, Heff!" 

The god of fire shakes his head before giving him a warm smile. "Thank you for your service."

Hermes swears his immortal heart just made a leap of faith and feels his face blushing like a nymph. He then parts with a nod of his head and sprints away before the other can notice the reaction he evoked from him.

It's always like this whenever the blacksmith shows his kindness to him, then again, just by seeing him—or thinking about him—is already making his heart beat faster than his own two feet. He just hopes the god making him feel this way won't notice it, especially the other Olympians. Once his little crush is heard even by the tiniest bug out there,  it will surely spread like wild fire across Olympus and down towards Tartarus.

He tightens his grip around the bundle and merrily makes his way towards his next destination, not noticing the goddess he passes by under the tree where she just watched his little exchange with the blacksmith.

As she watches the messenger god fly off to the distance, a small smirk makes its way towards her lips.

* * *

 

 

"Maybe I should...no, I just visited yesterday. He might become suspicious..."

Hermes has been muttering to himself for almost an hour now. He is done with his deliveries for that day and currently there is no summons from his father, so he is left nothing to do but to lie down on a branch of a tree and think about on whether to visit the blacksmith or not. 

"There's no job orders for him today either...Oh! I can order from him! Let's see..." He looks down to his feet and checks his winged sandals. "...Socks?"  

Suddenly, he sits up as he senses one of his fellow Olympians summoning him and pushes himself off the branch. In a split second he finds himself flying above the Queen's sacred gardens and is heading towards the gazebo where his summoner is waving at him.

"Ohh Hermes~ Yoohoo~"

He halts in front of the goddess and greets her, "Hey Aphrodite!"

The beautiful goddess shows him one of her charming smiles. "Are you busy today?"

Hermes shrugs. "I'm free and bored right now." he replies, noticing the glint in her eyes.

"Well I'm a bit bored myself too." She places a hand on her hip and gives him a rather alluring smile. "Won't you accompany the most ravishing goddess for a li'l while?"

"You mean have sex?"

Her lips turn into a frown. "What? No! We'll just be having a you and me time."

"...So have sex?"

"Honestly Hermes, we're in Hera's sacred gardens! She'll definitely kill us—especially me—even by just giving you a footjob at the entrance!" she answers in annoyance. "And if you still don't get it, let me give you a hint: look behind me."

The god can see there is a table full of tea and snacks but still pretends not to notice them. "Hmm...Intercourse?"

The goddess is now glaring daggers at him while he snickers before hovering towards one of the two seats and plops himself down. "Alright Afro, I'll play tea party with you,"

She ignores this and sits herself on the other chair. As if on cue, two of her handmaidens appear to serve them tea and finger foods before disappearing into thin air. At first, their tea party goes smoothly and they chat for a while, with Aphrodite mostly talking about herself—and her recent tryst—but the messenger god knows that the goddess of love doesn't want his company for nothing. Usually it was for sex, but he stopped their meetings a long time ago out of respect for his friend Hephaestus, and maybe because of his unknown budding crush on him back then.

Just when he is thinking of asking Aphrodite, he snaps out of his thoughts at the goddess's next words. 

"So," She sips from her teacup. "Hephaestus huh?"

Hermes instantly spits the tea he is drinking, earning a disapproval look from the goddess. He wipes his mouth before looking to see an innocent smile on her lovely face. "W-what?"

"Don't deny it, Hermes, I know of your little crush on my husband since it was still a tiny, little seedling." she starts, and begins to circle a finger on the rim of her cup. "I am the goddess of love, so you shouldn't be surprised that I know these things."

It's one of those few times that the younger god is caught off guard and cannot even sputter any lie nor think of one. He may be known as the trickster among them but even he cannot escape the eyes of this goddess.

In a slight bow of his head, he can only reply, "So you know huh,"

"Oh Hermes, almost everyone knows of your crush."

His eyes snap toward her, and in a strained voice asks, " _Everyone?_ "

Aphrodite nods. "Don't be surprised if even the residents of Tartarus know, and the only god who doesn't is that aloof husband of mine." she answers with a wave of her hand. "Though I'm surprised there's no denial from you. Then again, I'm always right when it comes to love~"

 _One can argue with that_ , he thinks.

"I'm rather curious though. What do you see in him anyway? I mean his face...y'know," The goddess gestures to the right side of her face, pertaining to the scar the blacksmith has. "Not the best sight to see. He also tends to keep to himself and prefers the company of his tools than living, breathing beings—and he doesn't even like parties! I mean, who doesn't like Dionysus's orgies? They're like the best of the best! Like seriously Hermes, why?"

"...Well to be honest, I didn't know at first, but then I started noticing that Hephaestus is kind once you get to know him, and he's really generous too. He'll always offer me food whenever I dropped by, ask me how's my day going, listens to me whenever I'm in my complaining mood, and maybe that's where it kinda started."

"So he got you through your stomach?"

He shrugs. "I like his company. Besides, he's not clingy like the nymphs I've been with." he kiddingly says.

"Hmm, I see. Well then, now that we've cleared that up," Aphrodite places her cup back on its saucer, crosses her legs, and smiles. "Let's get down to business."

The younger god can only raise an eyebrow at her.

"Now Hermes, you may know that Hephaestus and I aren't really together; we're married, yes, but my heart, body, and soul only belongs to Ares~" She notices his eyebrow still raising at her and rolls her eyes. "Okay, fine, my body is an exception. But, you see where I'm going with this? Ever since I found my one true love in Ares, I can't spend a single hot, sweaty night with him without that husband of mine trapping us like rabbits! And what's worse, he'd often trap us when we're having a good time in public and leave us there for all of Olympus to see! Do you know how many times I've been embarrassed? Too many that I've lost count!" 

He takes a bite of his cookie, thinking of those times he saw them naked in one of the blacksmith's traps. "Hmm, yeah, same,"

"You see! Don't you feel pity for us, Hermes? For me?"

He shrugs. "Not really,"

"Look, we know that I'm the innocent victim here, but even after all he's done I still pity that poor husband of mine. All cold and alone on his bed, with no one to warm him on those late, late nights he finishes his projects." She brings out a handkerchief and wipes her eyes as if there are tears there, before leaning on the table and giving him a sly smile. "And that's where you come in, Hermes,"

Taking his cup of tea, he returns her a questioning look. "Me?"

"Yes~ As you may have sense by now, I've come up with a brilliant plan to solve all our problems~" she announces and clasps her hands together. "And all you have to do is to get in Hephaestus's _chiton_!"

For the second time he sputters his drink, and the goddess doesn't hide her disgust when he returns his gaze towards her. "What?!"

"You heard me right~ The solution to our dilemmas is for you to make him see that you're always there for him, which of course eventually leads to you two having sex, which will also make him take his attention off me and Ares, and the two of us can have 24/7 sex without Hephaestus interrupting us! See, isn't my idea wonderful!"

"Hold there a sec, Afro; I see where you're getting at, but I can't just simply tell him that I like him! I mean, what if he doesn't feel the same way? He doesn't even look like the type to be into guys!"

Aphrodite wags a finger at him while shaking her head. "Tsk, tsk, tsk, Hermes. You're forgetting something, I am the goddess of love; I will not plan this plan of mine if I didn't know what my husband wants—and what he wants is company. Yes, you may be right that for now he's not into guys, but once you let him get a taste of you, I'm very sure he won't say no for another round~ Besides," She crosses her arms and gives him her alluring smile. "Don't you wanna take a ride on his _hammer_?"

The god gulps as he feels his body temperature rising from the sudden _naughty_ thoughts his mind is plaguing him. "Look Afro, I appreciate you wanting to help me out and all but, I don't want to ruin what we have right now."

"And we're not going to ruin it; we're going to upgrade it. Once he sees you'll be the one to give him the company he has always wanted, there won't be any more obstacles hindering you in pursuing him. Just let me help you get what you want, while also help me get what I want, see? It's a win-win situation for both of us!" 

He looks down to his remaining tea in his cup, thinking that this might be the chance he can get to be with the blacksmith, especially with the goddess of love helping him. Then again, it's the thought of the said deity helping him is what's making him have second thoughts, and if he's going to be honest, Aphrodite isn't the best choice for anyone to go to on this kind of problem. 

"I don't know, Afro. I mean, what if it fails?"

The goddess feigns a hurt look on her face. "Hermes, I'm hurt that you have little faith in me! I never fail when it comes to love! Now don't you worry about a thing and let your dear older sister do her job. Besides, I just had this wonderful idea after a hundred years of sheer embarrassment! I'm sure it will work just fine~"

Hermes raises an eyebrow at her. "It took you a hundred years to have this idea?"

She gives him a smug look. "I know right? I'm so smart it surprises me sometimes~ Ooh! Maybe I should replace Athena on being the wisdom goddess! I'll now become the goddess of love, beauty, sex, and brains! Beat that Athena!"

"Uh-huh," He reaches for the remaining cookie on its plate and asks, "So what is this so-called brilliant plan of yours? And I'm telling you right now that me walking into his forge just to tell him that I've been crushing on him for a century isn't going to work." He bites off his food before adding, "He might even be weirded out and avoid me for all eternity—and I don't want to have that!"

She plucks the cookie from his fingers, takes a bite off the part he has bitten on, before she smiles at him. "Just leave it all to me, Hermes~"

* * *

 

 

The next day, Hermes finds himself humming happily as he heads towards Hephaestus's forge. He now has a reason to visit his friend—and hopefully soon-to-be-lover—as there are order forms he needs to deliver. When he arrives, he is surprised to see no one at the main forging area nor even hear a single sound of metals clanging.

The messenger god thinks that maybe the blacksmith is at his private room and heads there. When he arrives, he knocks at the door and calls for him. "Heffie, I'm here! I got a few orders for ya!" He knocks and calls again when he doesn't get an answer. "Heff! Heff, are you in there? I'm coming in, okay?"

He opens the door and instantly drops his bag at the first sight he sees. "Hephaestus!"

Lying on the floor is the said god with no signs of movement and Hermes quickly goes to his side to check on him. "Heff! Heff!"

He thanks the higher gods when he hears him groan and his friend slowly opens his eyes to see the worried look on his face. 

"...Hermes?"

"Chaos, you got me worried there for a sec," he says and chuckles nervously. "Are you okay? What happened to you?"

Hephaestus slowly sits up before returning his gaze towards him. "Not sure,"

"Do you feel anything? You want me to call Apollo?"

He shakes his head. "No, I just...it feels warm here,"

"Well we are in your forge; it can get quiet stuffy in here." he jokes to ease his tension, but then goes back in asking him, "Are you sure you're alright? You were just lying there a few seconds ago."

The older god thinks of the events that transpired this morning before he lost his consciousness. "I remember...I ate a cookie and began feeling dizzy after that."

"Cookie?" he repeats, before his eyes catch the said food on the ground. He picks up the bitten sweet on the floor, and by the looks of it it was once shaped as a heart. As he inspects it, he remembers that he'd eaten the same thing just yesterday: at the goddess of love's tea party.

He has a bad feeling about this and asks, "Heff, where did you get this?"

The blacksmith on the other hand is having a hard time thinking as he starts to feel rather uncomfortable from his own high body temperature—or so he thinks, not knowing the sudden heat is coming from something else. "...Aphrodite...gave them—"

Hermes drops the food at the same time his friend collapses on the floor. "Heff!"

"Hermes...why do I feel—" 

The god is interrupted by his own groan, and this instantly alarms the messenger god. "Oh gods! What did Afro do to you!"

"I ate the cookie and...kinda happy but...just between us...it's not good."

Hermes tries to imagine the goddess baking, and honestly, he is having a hard time doing so. He is snapped from his thoughts when he hears the other's groans again. "Heff! Tell me what's wrong!"

"Hot...it's too hot,"

He knows Hephaestus is now in serious condition if he can feel his own high body temperature, which shouldn't be the case for the god of fire.

"Do you want water? I'll get you some!" He jumps up and is about to dash towards the kitchen when he feels a hand grabbing his wrist and looks down to see the blacksmith pushing himself off the ground.

"No...I want..."

"Heff, you should stay put! I'll—" he is cut off when the older god stands up and grips both his shoulders. He stands still when he senses the sudden shift in his friend and carefully watches him before asking, "...Heff?"

The said god has his head down, before slightly lifting it up to gaze at him. "...Hermes,"

Being the shortest among the Olympians, he feels much smaller under the other's eyes, and he doesn't like the look he is being given; those eyes aren't showing the ones his kind friend always welcomes him with.

He now only notices their faces are mere inches away and he isn't sure if it is him or the other who closed their distance.

"Hermes," The blacksmith repeats, and in a neutral voice, says, "...I want you."

The said god freezes, trying to comprehend what he just heard, but this is interrupted when he senses a pair of lips on his which makes him jump back, surprised from the unexpected kiss, and he can feel his face going red while his heart is beating faster than ever. "He-Heff! What are you doing!"

The older god doesn't answer at first and takes a step forward which makes him step back. They did this until his back hits the wall, and if he isn't only distracted with the way the other is acting he could have escaped his advances seconds ago, but here he is now, cornered like a prey by its hunter.

"I don't know what's wrong with me. All I know is," Hephaestus cups his face with one hand and ghosts a thumb across his lips. "...I want to taste these again."

Hermes tries to prevent himself from shivering and lets out a nervous laugh. "Ahaha, y-you're kidding...right, Heff?"

"...No."

He doesn't have time to think when the other closes the remaining gap between them and kisses him again. It's soft and tame and feels like a chaste one at first, but then that mouth begins moving along his and with each second becomes more fervent than before. 

Hermes is shocked and can't even fathom on what's happening to him right now. Clearly, his friend is not in his right mind, and whatever Aphrodite's cookie did to him changed him into this persona he never would have imagined on him. The goddess must've cast some kind of love spell on those sweets, but from the way the other's acting, the worse is she could've put aphrodisiac in them.

"Mmm~ taste good," murmurs Hephaestus while he continues kissing the edges of his mouth.

 _Looks like it's aphrodisiac,_  Hermes thinks, before being startled as he feels a wandering hand slip under his _chiton_. "He-Heff!"

The older god caresses the vulnerable skin underneath the other's clothing and gazes down at his clothed chest. "You have soft skin, like a nymph's."

"Hey, I find that rud— Mmph!"

The blacksmith takes his lips again and this time slips a tongue in, wanting to taste the other's warm mouth. He elicits a groan from him and begins playing with his tongue which earns him a muffled moan. 

This is not what Hermes was expecting when he decided to accept Aphrodite's help; all he wants is for the god to accept his undying crush for him—and maybe a few make out sessions once in a while—though his body right now disagrees with him with every pleasurable touch it receives. 

Their kisses are now getting hotter and heavier, and the messenger god won't deny that he's beginning to enjoy this sudden, unexpected turn of events. His hands are clinging to the blacksmith's strong arms while his legs shake from the kisses he is being given.

When they part, he can't help but let out a mewl from the lack of contact on his now pink, swollen lips, while the other pair trails down towards his neck and begins licking and sucking his sensitive skin. At the same time Hephaestus's hands are busy on their own: one of them is wrapped around his hips while the other is now massaging and squeezing his hardened nipples.

"Heff~" he moans with his eyes shut tight as he senses that hand playing with his brown peaks. He knows they are a source of pleasure but no one had ever touch them until now.

Hermes doesn't notice those lips leaving his now marked neck and only senses this when he feels the upper part of his _chiton_ shifting and looks down to see the older god has lowered himself and is now gazing at his bare chest.

He blushes at first, but when he realizes what the other is about to do, he tries to stop him. "W-wait, not there—" A gasp comes out from his lips when the blacksmith gives his nipple an experimental lick and continues doing so, letting his tongue dance around it. The latter does the same with his other one before taking the hardened peak into his mouth and begins to suck it gently while nipping it in between.

The messenger god is now moaning and panting, his hands are gripping the wall behind him for support. He glances down again and this time the sight of him licking and sucking his nipples is such a turn on that he can now feel his own erection begging for the same attention.

"I'll make you feel good, Hermes," husks Hephaestus. He kisses one of those dusty peaks, earning him a quiver from the god. "Just relax and enjoy,"

 _Chaos, no one told me he has a hot bedroom voice,_  he manages to think before letting out a sudden sharp gasp.

The blacksmith is now on his knees and is massaging the visible bump underneath his _chiton_. He then pushes aside the layers of clothing to reveal the hardened and leaking shaft of the younger god. 

"You're already this wet," Hephaestus glances up to catch him blushing furiously. "I'll make it feel better." He then dips down and teasingly licks his inner thigh, trailing his tongue slowly towards his groin but not making any contact, before repeating the same actions with the other thigh.

Part of Hermes wants to stop this, thinking that they might—well, Hephaestus might—regret this after the effects of whatever he's under disappears, forever ruining their friendship, but his throbbing manhood says otherwise, and if he's being honest, he so badly wants those lips to take him all in.

He then senses a hand holding his hip and sees the other god about to grant his wish. "N-no, don't—" he tries to stop him, but he is drown out by his own cry as his manhood is taken by those lips.

Hephaestus starts licking and sucking the head, wanting to taste the white liquid leaking from the tip. He takes half of it in and let his tongue explore every inch and vein of the hardened flesh before pulling out until only the head remains. He then takes it in again and continues doing the same actions, all the while enjoying the sweet sounds he is making its owner produce.

Hermes can't help but groan as his shaft is repeatedly taken, sucked, teased, and retracted by that hot, wet mouth. He feels that tongue playing with his sensitive flesh; he cries when it's bitten and whimpers when it's soothed. His hands detaches from the walls: one of them grasping the strong shoulder of the older god while the other makes its way to the latter's hair, gripping the locks, unconsciously urging him to take every drop of his precum he's making him produce with that mouth.

He starts to wonder how he got into this position: his friend—lover?—is currently sucking his prided manhood, milking him dry, and he will surely be left panting after he's done with him.

In his mind, he can hear the triumphant laugh of the goddess of love; he'll not even be surprised if she's right there in the room with them, enjoying the spectacle before her eyes, while thinking how much of a success her plan is going on right now.

The messenger god moans when the other hums around his erection, and a few more bobs of the latter's head has him sensing that he's about to reach his climax and will cum inside his mouth if he doesn't stop him.

"Heff...Heff stop— Uhh~...I-I'm close— Ahh~...Going to—"

The said god only hums in reply and takes another bite of his manhood which triggers his climax. He gasps sharply as he cums inside that mouth and feels him swallowing his seed up till the last drop. He can't help but sob at the pleasurable release which he thinks is the best one he has ever had.

When Hephaestus senses he has milked him enough, he pulls out the spent flesh and is rather satisfied to see with what he's done to the younger god. He then stands up, and without giving the other time to rest, kisses him again, as his own quench for him has not yet been satisfied. 

He doesn't know where these sudden desires have come from, or whether are they even real or not; what he only knows is that he wants to be inside him, to take him as his own, to make him cry his name again and again until he's out of breath and filled with his own essence.

And he is going to do so right now.

Hermes, still recovering from his climax, is suddenly lifted off the ground with one hand and is placed on the other's shoulder. "What the—!"

The blacksmith, with the other in tow, takes a few steps towards his desk where he sweeps all the stuff off the table before sitting the messenger god on it. At another time, he would have been horrified at doing such a thing on his precious tools and blueprints, but for now the only thing he wants to focus and "work" on is the younger god.

The said god, on the other hand, is confused and is about to ask why he is placed there when the other's strong, rough hands spread his legs open and the lower part of his _chiton_ is pushed aside until his semi-erect manhood is revealing along with the only hole down there.

This makes Hermes blush furiously but then notices the other leaving him for a sec before coming back with a glass bottle in hand in which contains what looks like oil.

The older god opens the bottle—the scent of lavender both hitting their noses—and pours some on his palm.

Hermes is thinking of asking on what's that for, but then got his answer right away when those oil-lathered fingers begin touching his lower hole and he gasps at the sensation. He feels two of them pushing inside his entrance and starts to slowly inch their way until they are fully in. He's not used to the feeling and squirms when he senses them moving around his walls.

Hephaestus manages to distract him when he kisses him before trailing his lips down towards his neck. His body manages to relax and the former takes this chance to withdraw his digits before pushing them back in again.

It takes a few times before the messenger god becomes accustomed to them and starts to feel the sparks of pleasure building within him. When those fingers are thrust back in, he mewls and rolls back his eyes at this newfound sensation, though he can't help but feel a bit pathetic as he is moaning and panting like a nymph while being only screwed with those fingers.

After a few more thrusts, he whimpers at the feeling of emptiness when the digits are taken out of him. He then sees the older god pouring himself another amount of the scented oil before pushing aside the lower part of his clothes to reveal his own aching manhood.

Hermes gulps as he looks at the other's own leaking and throbbing member. Evidently, it has been waiting for its much needed attention, and he senses his now hardened flesh twitch at the sight—and his lower hole clench at the size.

Clearly, the blacksmith's "tool" is ready to work on him.

His legs are again parted and slightly lifted to reveal more of his hole, and he grips the edge of the desk as he readies himself for what's about to come. He just hopes his body can take that whole thing in without being ripped into two. _  
_

_Chaos, can it even fit him?_ he anxiously thinks, and is beginning to have second thoughts when Hephaestus erases them away when he feels that tool prodding his hole and starts entering him.

Still under the waning spell, the blacksmith manages to control himself even for a bit and sheaths his manhood fully without snapping and just ramming the smaller god right there and then, and he so badly want to right now—he is breaking a sweat by just imagining it.

Hermes shivers at the throbbing flesh inside him and can't help but sob at the pain it's causing him, but after a few seconds it ebbs away and he thanks the higher gods his little hole is prepared for this.

He feels the shaft starting to move within him; it begins pulling out until only the tip remains inside, before being pushed right back in. This continues and starts with a slow pace, gradually increasing with every thrust until the older god's movements are going at a steady pace. By then, the weird and painful feeling the younger god's experiencing changes to that familiar sensation he had with those fingers, but this time it's much bigger and more pleasurable. His inner walls surrounding that hardened flesh can feel every inch of it, and the thought and sensation of it moving inside him only heightens the building pleasure within him.

He suddenly cries out when the blacksmith hits something inside, causing that sudden jolt of raw pleasure to scatter throughout his body, and making him want to beg the older god to do it again. The latter manages to find the same place and continues hitting it until the messenger god is sobbing from the overwhelming sensation he is being given.

"Ah Heff!...Ohh~"

Hermes hears the other grunting in return and continues plunging inside him, and every movement is harder and faster than before, causing his lewd moans to become louder until the room is drowned out by his own voice. He also senses the desk shaking beneath him as Hephaestus pounds mercilessly into his lower hole and towards that deep, delicate spo—

"Gods Heff!" he cries, sensing he is nearing his climax, and the other god replies by quickening his thrusts.

The messenger god is now reduced to a crying mess as he is overwhelmed by the rapid wave of pleasure coming one after another, and seconds later he can only sob when he cums, his juices covering both his and the blacksmith's clothes.

It doesn't take long for Hephaestus to follow as the walls surrounding his shaft constricts him, making him groan and climax instantly, unloading his essence into the smaller god.

"Ohh~ Heff..." Hermes moans as he is filled with the older god's seed. He then leans his forehead against the other's chest as they try to regain their breathing, both feeling tired but satisfied as well. He wants to stay in that position a little longer but the other begins pulling out of him, and he groans as he senses the white liquid leaking from his lower hole.

He then sits himself properly on the desk before looking at the blacksmith who is now just staring at him. He thinks maybe he's still recovering from their little activity and decides to say something to break the ice. "So...dinner?"

Hephaestus cannot speak; the spell he's under has finally diminished, and right now he's ashamed and even disgusted with himself on what he has just done, especially to a dear friend of his. He turns his head away as he can't look at those eyes any longer. The sense of guilt starts to creep on his back and he begins muttering, "I can't believe...What have I...Chaos, forgive me,"

"Heff? You alrigh—"

"I'm sorry," he apologizes, bowing his head in shame. "I'm so sorry, Hermes—"

"No! No, it's alright!" The said god jumps down from the desk. "I'm fine with it, really! I'm fine, so don't worry about it." he continues to say, not wanting him to regret and feel guilty about their recent activity, and if it's between the two of them, he should be the one ridden with guilt right now as he does technically have a part on why Hephaestus did what he did earlier.  

The older god returns his gaze towards him and blinks in confusion. "Why?"

Hermes cheeks turn slightly pink. "I...I liked it. I'll go on ahead and say I loved it, and I kinda want to do it again, hehe~ That is if you want to, of course!" He notices the other now raising an eyebrow at him and he lets out a sigh, deciding now is the time to confess his undying crush for him. "Heff, I'm gonna be honest with you...I kinda have a huge crush on you, you see, and for me, that thing we just did is more than enough from what I've been wanting from you. Chaos, it was amazing! Like one of the best sex I've ever had!...Uhh, so yeah, that's what I really feel for you."

He waits for the god's response, and surely, he thinks, it will either be of disgust, rejection, or worse case scenario is ignoring his entire existence for the rest of their immortal lives, but he doesn't get neither of them.

Hephaestus glances away for a few seconds before he responds, "I see. I didn't know...For how long?"

The younger god rubs the back of his head. "Uhh...a hundred years maybe?"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was a bit scared, and that you might not want to be friends with me anymore if you found out. Also, there's the fact that you're not into dudes—"

"I don't mind."

"And since I'm a dude— wait," It's his turn to raise an eyebrow at him. "What?"

"We can try, the two of us, I mean."

Hermes is dumbstruck. "W-what? You're joking right? If it's because you feel like you have to take responsibility with what happened, then I don't want tha—"

"No, it's not that. How should I put it...I always thought of you as an admirable god." Hephaestus says, making the other confused as ever, so he continues, "To be honest, I never thought of you that way, but I'm open to try with being in a relationship with someone I admire for so long,"

He can't believe what he's hearing right now; no one has ever told him he's a god to be admired. Sure he knows, but coming from his long time crush is a big plus for him. "Really?"

The older god nods. "At a young age you started serving the king, while I was still playing with my hammer, not knowing what I can do with it. You're the trusted messenger of the gods, while also being the patron of many things: from heralds, travelers, sports, herds, and trade. Even with all your duties as our messenger, and also as a guide to those lost souls down on Earth, you still give these people time to hear their prayers, and for that I admire you greatly, Hermes." He gives him a warm smile and continues, "And if I may add, you're one of the only few gods who has ever shown kindness to me, and that's a plus for me."

At this point, Hermes's little heart has just melted from what he heard. "Aww Heff, you're the one who's been nice to me from the start—and back then I was still a jerk! And screw those guys who've been an asshole to you!" he says with a smile, which then turns into a grin. "Do you want me to start on Ares?"

In one of those rare moments, the younger god is gifted a small laugh from the blacksmith, and he can feel his heart beating faster than ever. He then thinks on how Aphrodite and the others can call this god ugly.

Chaos, how could he himself had thought of him as ugly back then? If only they can look past that so-called "horrible" scar on his face, then they'll see a handsome god comparable to them.

_And then there's his godhood..._

Hermes snorts at the thought, earning him a raised eyebrow from the older god. He shakes his head and grins. "Does that mean you're saying yes to dinner?"

"I'd love that," the other answers with a smile, before noticing their disheveled clothes and the mess they've made on his desk—and he on the younger god.

And are those his blueprints on the floor?

"How about we take a bath first." he suggests.

The messenger god's throat suddenly goes dry. "You, me... _bath?_ "

Hephaestus's lips slightly curls upwards. "I'm sure I didn't stutter," He then proceeds to his private bath chamber in the forge.

Hermes is now thinking that one of these days he'll have to drop by Aphrodite's house and throw her a tea party to show his gratitude. He just had amazing sex with his crush whom he has been crushing on for over a century, manages to confess his undying crush on said crush, who on the other hand, has accepted his undying crush for him. He's sure the goddess will enjoy hearing that her plan worked, and will surely make him tell in full detail about his and her husband's activity earlier.

For now, he floats in the air and follows after his friend-now-turn-lover with the widest grin on his face.

Unbeknownst to him, the goddess of love is currently watching them and has seen all that has happened from her little teacup. She lets out a small laugh and sips her tea, looking forward for their next meeting of the god.

"I can't wait for our next tea party, Hermes~"

**Author's Note:**

> Hmm yeah, I still prefer bottom Hephaestus. Let me know what you guys think!


End file.
